


The Throne Room

by CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO/pseuds/CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO
Summary: Absolute self-indulgent fantasy fulfilment involving Thor on his golden throne





	The Throne Room

As I stood in the great hall during the morning council meeting, I couldn't help but feel the sea blue eyes staring down on me from the grand throne. It wasn't often I wore a dress, but every time I did Thor was sure to show his appreciation. To the casual observer, my outfit was decent but I knew for my lover it would be utterly decedent. Just enough glimpse of cleavage, soft fabric skimming along my hips and ass, leaving little to the imagination. The skirt was long but loose enough to be lifted up by my lover with ease. Soft waves of hair tumbled down over my shoulders, falling onto the exposed skin of my chest. 

 

Thor sat statuesque on his golden throne. His large frame appeared even more physically imposing than usual, his broad shoulders and strong biceps exposed in his sleeveless armour. Long, leather legs were spread wide, giving clear view of his crotch. As one of the elders continued to drone on about sanitation, I stopped listening and began fantasing of making love to him while he sat on his throne. Slipping down onto my knees between his muscular thighs and trailing my tongue slowly along the length of his manhood. Blood flushed to my cheeks and I couldn't bring myself to look at him because of the filthy images it conjured in my mind. I shot him a quick glance to catch him coyly looking at me with a wicked grin on his face. He was obviously having similar thoughts to my own. 

 

Finally, the meeting drew to an end and Thor called me to stay behind as the others began to leave.

 

'Is something bothering you my lady?' He said coldly, no trace of any emotion written on his face. 

 

'No my lord' I replied softly. A smile crept across my face, well aware my response would have his cock twitching. I relished in acting submissive with him as it seemed to unleash the wild animal inside him even more than usual. Purposely, I kept my eyes down, hoping it would drive him wild.

 

'Come here' he said, his voice authorative and commanding. It sent a ripple of desire through my core. Walking up the steps towards him, I raised my eyes to meet his coyly. He spread his legs further apart, running one hand along his thigh. The bulge in his trousers was already visible. I felt my own heat rising at the sight. As I stood in front of him, I lowered my head slightly, returning to our game.

 

'Closer' he boomed in a stern voice. 

 

I moved until our legs are almost touching. Wrapping a hand around my waist, Thor pulled me forcefully down onto his lap. I gave a sigh of false protest and he laughed, pressing his lips hungrily against mine. I kissed him forcefully back, my hands coming up to his face and stroking the hair on his cheeks. 

 

'My lord, what if someone sees' I whispered between kisses.

 

'Let them watch', he smirked

 

Pressing my body against his chest, I continued to kiss him passionately. My heart raced and all I could think about was fucking him here in this throne, losing myself in his touch and never coming down. His hands inched up the skirt of my dress, fingertips running along my smooth skin.

 

'What do we have under here?' He teased between kisses

 

'Nothing' I whispered breathlessly into his ear while running kisses along his face 'Just how you like it my lord' 

 

Thor smiled and his lips were against mine once again. He tickled his fingers lightly along the insides of my thighs, making me sigh and whimper against his mouth. I spread my legs for him, allowing his hand access to the most intimate parts of me. Rough fingertips idley grazed over my outer lips before spreading them and slipping a finger gently into the depths of me. I moaned his name, unable to believe how wet I was for him already. He curled his finger up and stroked inside me so gently and slowly. Continuing our kiss, I slipped my tongue into his mouth, circling it against his. My body felt like I was on fire and melting into him. I relished in the sensations of his touch, reducing me to a writhing whimpering mess in his lap.

 

He slipped another finger in, curling them both inside me together. His thumb grazed over my clit, gingerly brushing over my bundle of nerves. I groaned into his neck, spreading feathery kisses along his sun-kissed skin. The hairs from his beard tickled against the skin of my neck, while he kissed and licked the sensitive spot in the crook of my neck. 

 

'Is that good?' He murmured, his voice thick with lust 'Is that what my little general likes?' 

 

I couldn't speak, just breathlessly nodded. Closing my eyes, I felt the pleasure building into an impending orgasm deep within me. Thor nipped bitesalong my neck that I knew would probably leave marks although I was beyond caring. The mixture of pleasure and pain was enough to send me over the edge. Waves of pleasure rode over me as I trembled around his fingers. Trying my best not to moan, I buried my head into the crook of his neck and bit down softly to muffle the noise. 

 

Thor smiled at me before kissing me tenderly. Despite wanting to let me bask in the afterglow, I wanted to reward him for being so attentive to my needs. I climbed up off his lap and a wicked smile spread across his lips as I dropped down onto my knees in between his muscular legs. 

 

'Is this what my lord wants?' I asked breathlessly.

 

He simply nodded, running his hands through my hair. Undoing his trousers, I slipped his manhood out gently, taking a moment to admire him while I ran my hands over it. I licked and sucked his balls slowly, while I ran my other hand up and down his length. A little groan fell from Thor's lips as his head fell back against the cold metal of the throne. His eyes fluttered closed in pleasure. It sent another jolt of desire through my loins knowing I could reduce him to this. Taking him into in my mouth, I slowly swirled my tongue around him. Using my other hand now as well, I covered him in my salavia to ease my hands up and down. His breathing became ragged and his hands grew rough in my hair, making a mess. He groaned and tapped my shoulder, pleading for me to stop.

 

'Yes my lord?!' I asked coyly, smiling up at him. Thor simply smiled in reply. Raising myself up onto my feet, I lifted my skirt and climbed up onto his lap, guiding myself down onto him. I moaned quietly at the warm sensation of having him inside me. Moving together, he teased his thumb over my clit while sliding in and out of me. Lifting my skirt further up my waist, he looked at the sight of us. 

 

'I love watching you' He murmured in a voice that sent shivers through my entire body.

 

It wasn't long before I could feel my walls tightening around him and that knot of tension growing inside me as his thumb moved quicker and harder. I leaned into him and groaned into his ear as finally my pleasure exploded inside me. It was enough to send him over the edge and he grabbed my ass, bringing me up and down onto him at a frantic pace while grunting in satisfaction.

 

I collapsed onto him and kissed him. For a moment, we pressed our faces together and laughed, taking in what had just happened. Climbing up off him, I attempted to straighten my dress before leaving. He stood up, making himself decent. Suddenly he looked over at my neck, concerned. He softly brushed his fingertips over where he'd bitten earlier, obviously leaving a mark.

 

'I didn't hurt you did I?'He asked, genuinely troubled.

 

'No' I smile at his sweetness and affection, 'but I've gotta walk out there now with love bites all over my fucking neck! I'll pay you back for this!' I smiled

 

'Hopefully later tonight?' He shouted after me as I walked out of the hall quickly, hoping no one was around to witness my disheveled state.


End file.
